1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an inverter device, a NAND device and/or a NOR device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an inverter device, a NAND device and/or a NOR device that include graphene and/or a logic device including the inverter device, the NAND device and/or the NOR device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a compound having a structure in which carbons are hexagonally combined and is a next-generation new material to replace a basic electronic material. In the graphene, electrons may have a movement speed at least 100 times faster than that of silicon so that the graphene is highlighted as a material capable of significantly increasing an information processing speed.